Cassidy Sloane
''Cassidy Ann Sloane '''Cassidy Ann Sloane' is one of the main characters in the Mother-Daughter Book Club series. She used to live in California, but moved to Concord, MA because her father died in a car accident, and her mother, Clementine Sloane, a former model, wa nted to be closer to her family. Cassidy is the tomboy of the book club. She is a jock and plays hockey and baseball, at first both on boys teams, but in the 4th book she begins to play hockey on an all girls team, the Lady Shawmuts, in 9th grade. She is witty and strong and sticks up for her friends, Emma Hawthorne, Jessica Delaney , Megan Rose Wong, and Rebecca Chadwick, when ever they are in need. Personality & Appearance Personality Cassidy is the tomboy of the group. She loves sports and she is considered as "one of the boys" because she is such good friends with boys such as Zach Norton, Ethan McDonald, and Cranfield "Third" Bartlett lll. Cassidy loves to trick people (especially Becca Chadwick) and play lots of practical jokes. In the second book, Much Ado About Anne, it is revealed that she likes photography, and joined the newspaper comittee in Walden Middle School as one. She has a shaky relationship with her mother, Clementine Sloane, but throughout the books, it starts to get stronger. In the third book, Dear Pen Pal, a girlier Cassidy starts to surface at the ending, when the girls go to visit their penpals in Wyoming. She develops a small crush on Sam, her penpal, Winky's brother. She herself confirms it in the fourth book, Pies and Prejudice, though she is still the same old Cassidy. Appearance Cassidy has red hair, grey eyes, a turn-up nose, and freckles, which is why Jess compares her personality and appearance with Anne Shirley in Much Ado About Anne. She is also very tall, because of her mother. It is said in the books that she looks a lot like her biological dad, David Sloane. Friends Cassidy is best friends with Jess, Emma, Megan, and Becca. In the first two books, she is very good friends with Zach Norton, but their friendship becomes shaky in the third book, when he steals a kiss from her. Cassidy throws her baseball glove at him afterwards, leaving him a black eye. But in the fourth book, it is shown that they are friends once again. Cassidy is shown to be friends with almost all the boys, even with the older brothers, Darcy Hawthorne (who helped her to secretly get in the hockey team with Jess and Emma, and gets in huge trouble afterwards) and Stewart Chadwick (who she gives hockey lessons). In the third book, she becomes friends with Sam and Owen, her pen pal Winky Parker's brothers, and develops a crush on Sam. In Pies and Prejudice, she becomes friends with Simon Berkely, the son of the Professor Berkeley, who house-swapped with the Hawthorne's. At first, she becomes instant enemies with Tristan Berkeley, Simon's older brother, but after helping him with his figure skating competition, they become friends. ﻿She is currently dating Zach Norton. In Wish You Were Eyre, Cassidy breaks up with Zach Norton because she keeps thinking about Tristan Berkeley. Tristan Berkeley comes to visit Concord. After breaking up with Zach, Tristan kisses Cassidy for the second time in the ice skating rink, the first being in England at the Ball. She is now going out with Tristan, and Megan hints a relationship between the two in the last chapter of book 6. She also becomes friends with Sophie Fairfax and patches things up with Annabelle Fairfax, Sophie's cousin. Family At the beginning of the series, it is shown that she and her mother, who is a former model, have a shaky relationship, mostly because of the personality differences, and Cassidy's father's death. But the mother-daughter relationship mends, thanks to the Book Club. She has an older sister, Courtney , who has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her mother, and leaves to college in the fourth book, to UCLA. In the second book, her mother marries Stanley Kinkaid, who at first she hates, but after giving him a chance and finding all they have in common, they become friends. At the end of Dear Pen Pal Cassidy finds out that she has a new baby sister named Chloe Elaine Sloane- Kinkaid (that Cassidy helped name) Mother: Clementine Sloane-Kinkaid Father: David Sloane Stepfather: Stanley Kinkaid Sister: Courtney Sloane Step/ Half-Sister: Chloe Elaine Sloane-Kinkaid. Books Cassidy is a main character in five of the Mother-Daughter Book Club books: The Mother-Daughter Book Club, Much Ado About Anne,'' Dear Pen Pal'','' Pies & Prejudice'' and ''Home for the Holidays, ''and ''Wish You Were Eyre ''(all of them are in order).